enchino_the_mystic_forestfandomcom-20200214-history
First Communication
First Communication is the seventh episode of Mystic Forest Fighters. Previous: The Loon and the Kangaroo Next: The Prince and the Pupper Summary Joey returns to the guild and is quickly greeted by Greg, who is mopping the floor. Greg tells Joey about the negative energy flowing through the guild that Saad had told him about. It has caused great darkness and depression among members. Greg tells Joey to keep an eye out for Anastasia, as Joey retires to his room to reconvene with Noah. Meanwhile, Anastasia looks on from the door of her room. She tells Luke that Joey has returned, but Luke is not afraid, believing Joey will thank him for teaching him such a valuable lesson. When the necklace is brought up, Anastasia recalls sneaking the necklace back over Luke's neck while he was unsuspecting, making it seem like she never took it in the first place. Lucille is worried that Joey will tell Saad what Luke did, but Luke and Anastasia are confident that Saad would take Luke's side since Joey struck first. Lucille wonders why Joey would do such a thing to begin with, but Anastasia brings up that it may have been Enchi shape shifting into Joey to tear them apart. Luke finds this probable, knowing Enchi could not kill Joey due to his age, so he had to use someone else to do it. Anastasia brings up that Joey may also have been under a spell, which may be related to the guild's darkness. The three decide to ask Saad in the morning and get ready for bed. Anastasia heads into the bathroom, transforming into her fox form. She openly thinks that the darkness is coming from her after lying about Joey. Anastasia claims it's only a matter of time before Luke and Noah hate each other, then Lucille will follow and Luke will be her's. Back with Joey, Joey surprises a very happy Noah with his return to the guild. Noah begins to ask Joey what happened, but then freaks out at the sight of Joeys scars. Joey tries to calm Noah down, claiming his marks to be "battle scars." Noah doesn't see them the same way, and expresses his fear of Joey possibly having been killed, but Joey calms his friend down. Noah proceeds to rant at Joey for leaving so suddenly and not returning, as he breaks into tears. Joey gives Noah a hug, admitting to his fault. In the morning, Luke feels unrest after being awake all night from a splitting headache. Luke feels depression from the guild's darkness, but Lucille comforts him. Joey and Noah arrive in the cafeteria, where Luke and Lucille are waiting at a table for Anastasia to bring them breakfast. The kangaroo and chameleon join the two, as an angry guild member throws a rotten apple. Luke catches it before it hits Joey, prompting Joey to thank Luke. Luke mistakes the thanks for what happened between them, and believes Joey is happy that Luke disciplined him. Anastasia arrives with breakfast for her team, but Lucille doesn't trust her cooking. Joey and Noah go to get food, while Luke decides to switch plates with Anastasia. When they start eating, Luke begins to choke. Lucille forces Luke to spit out a metal ball that was in his food, which Anastasia insists was an accident. Luke's headache worsens as Joey and Noah return. Luke gives Joey a briefing on the depression, and Luke concludes it must be Enchi-related. Suddenly, Greg rushes in with an emergency announcement. The gecko tells the guild that Winslow is at the guild to deliver an important message. Winslow then arrives, and introduces himself as Walter's caretaker. The snake announces that Enchi has made contact with Walter, and has threatened the guild, which he also knows the location of and every member, both living and dead. The guild members are filled with terror, as Winslow asks that the Enchi Investigation Team comes with him to Walter's hideout. He then reveals that Oswald has been added to the team for his services, and insists that Greg come with. Many people try to pass as members of the team, but Luke lets out a tremendous roar and silences them. Greg, Luke, Lucille and Anastasia follow Winslow out of the guild, as the other members wait for Saad to give them further instruction. Saad enters the cafeteria and attempts to calm the guild. Saad states that he has a mission to find a spell book that could help against Enchi's attack, however, he needs volunteers to go find it, as he cannot show his face outside. Noah volunteers himself and Joey, as Saad requests that they find the book titled "Saratis and the Founding of Enchino." Apparently the spells inside no longer work, and the book cannot be found in any regular location. Accepting the mission, Joey and Noah head out to find the book. Meanwhile, Winslow arrives with Luke's team and Greg in Walter's hideout. Oswald immediately greets Luke, as Greg introduces himself to the loon. Chief Pupper is also there. Oswald shouts excitedly, but Walter insists that he keep it down. Walter begins to explain that he made contact with Enchi, as the two engaged in conversation. Despite his high-tech equipment, Walter could not track Enchi's location. Chief Pupper adds that his equipment doesn't work either. The team begins to contemplate different explanations behind this. Walter then tells Luke that he has a message concerning him. Back with Joey and Noah, the duo searches the village for the book. They go to a library and use the internet to look it up, but find no results. The two think of where to search next, and decide on looking underground. However, Noah shoves this idea aside by suggesting to look in a museum. On the way there, they search the outskirts of the forest and find nothing. Back in Walter's hideout, Walter shows Luke a message from Enchi telling Luke to kill Anastasia. Anastasia grows fearful and pretends to cry into Luke's chest, as he holds her. Oswald runs out to use the bathroom (missing the toilet), as Walter tells the crew that he wishes for them all to stay with him until Enchi makes further communication. Luke agrees to this, but his headache begins to greatly worsen. Out of nowhere, the lights go out and Luke's headache becomes too much to bare, causing him to fall on the bed and shout in agony. Anastasia and Lucille rush to Luke's aid, as they take his hands and try to help him relax. Suddenly, a new message from Enchi pops up on Walter's computer. It instructs Luke to kill Anastasia, or he will die in ten minutes. Joey and Noah finish searching the forest, as they head back into the village and search book vendors. When they're unsuccessful, they finally decide on going to the museum. However, a worker at the museum stops them and insists that they pay to enter. When Joey tells them that they're Mystic Forest Fighters, they are allowed free entry. Searching inside, the duo finds nothing of interest. With no other alternative, they head for the sewers. Luke cringes in massive pain as he refuses to kill Anastasia, but Anastasia insists that Luke kill her to save himself. Luke calls out to Enchi and reminds the killer that if he kills him, he'll break the pattern. In the fear of losing Luke, Lucille professes her love for him. Tossing aside the pain, Luke confidently insists that neither Anastasia nor himself were going anywhere. After Walter points out that ten minutes have passed, Luke's headache slowly goes away. Another message from Enchi appears on the computer, where the anonymous killer says that he cannot go against his pattern, but Luke must beware of Anastasia. Enchi even goes as far as to call himself more reliable than the girl. More than happy about Luke's survival, Luke is embraced by Anastasia, Lucille and Oswald. Walter then tells the crew that Enchi has logged off, and they must stay until he makes further contact. Luke agrees, as he goes to Walter's living room to collect himself. Opening a sewer and jumping in, Joey and Noah find themselves in a nasty sewage system. Walking through the darkness, Joey nearly falls down an open gap. Looking into it, they spot a ladder going down. The team heads down the ladder, seeing light at the bottom. Reaching the bottom, a door to what looks like a shrine is spotted. The team finds the exact book their looking for inside, as they take it and head back for the guild. In the living room, Lucille arrives to keep Luke company. Lucille tries to come up with an excuse as to why she professed her love, but Luke reveals to share these feelings. Knowing they would be perfect together, the two gave in and shared a long kiss. Anastasia walked into the room soon after, seeing the two kissing and sending her running off in tears. After kissing, Luke and Lucille return to Walter's room hand in hand. Appearances *Joey the Kangaroo *Greg the Gecko *Anastasia the Werefox *Luke the Werewolf *Lucille the Werewolf *Noah the Chameleon *Winslow the Snake *Saad *Oswald Aaldenberg *Walter the Weasel *Museum Worker (debut) Trivia Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes